


Leaving on a Jet Plane

by KI3T



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Team Knight Rider
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, KITT's fear of flying, Mild Angst, Prequel, Spoilers, Temporary Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KI3T/pseuds/KI3T
Summary: Shortly before the start of Team Knight Rider, KITT prepares emotionally for his new mission.Spoilers for Team Knight Rider.
Relationships: KITT & Michael Knight
Kudos: 14





	Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

> One of the season finale twists in Team Knight Rider was that KITT had been on Sky One the whole time, secretly helping the team by giving them information. The show didn't fully explain this; I assume they would have told us more in season two if it hadn't been cancelled. 
> 
> Choosing to face his fear of flying, and to leave Michael for an uncertain duration of time, must have been hard for KITT. So this story is a brief look into how he made such a difficult choice.
> 
> I thought about giving this fic a Knight pun title, but ultimately John Denver's song seemed too perfect and I went with that instead. 
> 
> Content warning: Death mention

The airfield had been cleared for the occasion, all standard personnel gone save for a single aircraft mechanic, who stood at a distance, speaking with Devon and Bonnie in the looming shadow of Sky One. KITT and Michael stood apart, taking this opportunity to speak in private for what might be the last time for a very long while.

KITT regarded the aircraft, scanner light racing back and forth in his nervousness. "Michael, I don’t know why I even agreed to consider this. I hate flying! Look at that machine they’re going to install me in, it’s a death trap!"

Michael leaned against KITT, looking up at the plane as well. "It’s an inspected and certified large aircraft, KITT. It’s very reliable. Did you know that more people die per year in car crashes than airplane crashes?"

"Yes." KITT's attempt at an impatient tone did nothing to conceal his anxiety. "But is the same true for AIs? Michael, my road safety record is exemplary and you know it. Air safety is an _entirely_ different situation."

"Don’t worry! That’s why they’ve hired excellent pilots." Michael patted KITT's roof, trying to project the confidence that his partner right now lacked.

"Michael, I'm sure the pilots are good at what they do, but they aren't you."

Michael chuckled. "I would make a terrible large aircraft pilot, and we both know it."

"That’s not what I meant, and you know it," KITT said, and now his voice sharpened with genuine frustration.

The smile faded from Michael's face, and he nodded. There was a time and a place for teasing, but KITT's tone told him that right now what he needed was someone to listen to him, not to make light of the situation. "I know, Buddy, I know. And I’m sorry."

"I just don't want to fly," KITT said softly. "And more than that, I don't want to leave you."

"I know this is hard for you. I don't want you to leave either."

For a while they regarded the airplane in silence.

"I suppose we _have_ concluded that Team Knight Rider will be needed to defeat Mobius, and that he isn't a threat we can handle ourselves," KITT offered finally.

"And from everything we know about Mobius, they won't be able to handle him either without your help," Michael said. "I would go with you, but too many people know my face now. I would just hinder your mission."

"Yes, this is true." KITT's scanner slowed. "This truly is where I am needed. It’s the best way to protect you, and all of them."

"You could refuse, you know," Michael said. "I’d back your decision fully, and so would Bonnie and Devon."

KITT mulled that over. "Maybe I should... No, I can do this. I have to do this, for everyone." His voice became stronger as he spoke. Still scared, but determined nonetheless.

"Take your time. It’s all right."

"You'll keep this car safe for me while I'm gone?" KITT asked.

"I will," Michael promised. "It’ll be in perfect condition when you come back to it. I'll even get it detailed when I know you're about to come home."

"Thank you, Michael."

"I’m gonna miss you, Pal. I hope you’ll have fun when you’re on the ground at least. And maybe once Mobius is caught and you don't need to stay deep under cover, you'll be able to spend some time with the other cars."

"I hope so, it would be nice to get to meet other AIs like myself." KITT's voice softened, "I’ll miss you too, Michael. Will you stay with me, while they install me in Sky One?"

"Of course I will."

"Then I think I'm ready."

"I'm here for you Buddy," Michael said. "And I'll be here when you come home."

Together, they started toward the waiting aircraft.


End file.
